Isawa Norikazu
Isawa Norikazu was one of the greatest prophets of the Phoenix Clan and predicted the terrible days of the War Against Shadow and the fall of Onnotangu. He was also known as the Mad Prophet. Legion of the Dead: The Mad Prophet Early Years Childhood Norikazu's mother died in his childbirth, and he grew up unnoticed in the Isawa Shugenja school. He was childhood friend of Isawa Kaede, daughter of the Master of Void, Isawa Ujina, who was the closest friend of Norikazu's father. Time of the Void, pp. 88-89 As a youth, he was struck with a strange fever that left him frail and weak, and also affected his mind. Gempukku During his gempukku he first saw an strange old man, who said "I am watching you. Norikazu." When the shugenja turned, the stranger was gone. However, Isawa Ujina was standing in front of Norikazu, and advised him to avoid that man. The elder was an Oracle, the current Oracle of Fire. Book of Void, p. 79 Potential Unleashed The unassuming shugenja once Norikazu was, had been transformed in a prodigy. He began to train with Ujina's children, Isawa Tadaka, Isawa Tomo and Kaede. Norikazu's father died of a sudden illness, and during the funeral he saw the old man again, who said "It is time for you to leave." Norikazu left and was not seen for years. Seer First Visions When Norikazu returned to the Isawa lands he found Ujina transformed in a Nameless One, a twisted and foul man in tattered robes. The Elemental Master told it was too late and touched the younger Phoenix's forehead. Norikazu saw everything: Ujina's hatred for the Oracles, Shiba kneeling before Isawa, Bayushi Shoju cutting down the 38th Hantei Emperor, a great army of Naga marching on the lands of the Dragon. He saw the Sun and Moon turned to ash and fall from the sky. These visions overwhelmed Norikazu, and since that day he had brief moments of lucidity. Kaede took a personal interest in keeping Norikazu well, and she realized that his eyes became clearer with each passing day. Clan War Norikazu was a small, dark man with black eyes that seemed to look beyond the world of mortals. He was a powerful and capable shugenja, despite his inner struggles. Norikazu was close to Isawa Kaede, who aided him in his battle to control the voices. As the Clan War began, the demands on Norikazu's faculties increased, to the point that he was almost always accompanied by Kaede. Clan War: Phoenix Army Expansion, p. 39 During the Clan War, Norikazu came to realize that the hallucinations were actually visions of the future. Each time he was visited with a glimpse of the future, his illness grew worse. Norikazu was one of only a handful of Phoenix shugenja to survive Isawa Tsuke's brutal betrayal of the Phoenix Clan on the Day of Thunder and worked in rebuilding the fallen clan's shugenja schools. Ravings In 1129, in the month of the Tiger, Isawa Norikazu fell ill for fifteen days and made a number of prophecies, all of which were recorded in Norikazu's Ravings. Clan Letter to the Phoenix #7 (Imperial Herald v2 #3) Hidden Emperor, p. 11 War against the Shadow Norikazu heard the voice of nothing, and he was aware of the raising danger of the Lying Darkness. Isawa Norikazu (Hidden Emperor 6 flavor) As the War Against the Darkness began, Norikazu's visions became more frequent. Without Norikazu, the armies of the clans would not have begun their march to Oblivion's Gate. Hitomi When Hitomi gave to Dangai the Hitomi's Last Gift, a object that Ryoshun would need, Norikazu foresaw that the Tenth Kami would bring the end of the world and a new beginning for the Empire. Oracle Near the end of the War Against the Darkness, the Dragon of Fire came to Norikazu and made him the Oracle of Fire. Water Dragon (Soul of the Empire flavor) Despite the normal longevity of the Oracles, the same malady that caused his madness eventually would take his life. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 57 One last vision sealed Norikazu's fate. Norikazu saw his brother Isawa Mitori struck down by the same fever that had cursed him with prophecy. He saw his brother die. He passed the power and duties of Oracle of Fire to his brother , and calmly surrendered to the death. His soul went to Realm of Thwarted Destiny Legions, V Legion of the Dead In 1166 Norikazu appeared again as part of the Legion of the Dead, to aid in the fight against the Legion of Blood. See also * Isawa Norikazu/Meta * Isawa Norikazu/CW Meta External Links * Isawa Norikazu (Crimson & Jade) * Isawa Norikazu Exp (Jade) * Isawa Norikazu Exp2 (Honor Bound) * Norikazu Sensei (Ambition's Debt) Category:Phoenix Clan Members Category:Oracles Category:Prophets